Telecommunications networks include a variety of computing devices including servers, personal computers, routers, and switches. As the number and types of devices on these networks has increased, so have the chances of one of the devices becoming compromised. This is especially true in the modern workplace where it has become increasingly common for employees to bring their own devices (laptops, tablets, and smart phones) to work and access a corporate network.
Network and information technology (IT) administrators are tasked with ensuring that a local network, such as the corporate network, is protected against outside attacks originating from the Internet as well as from viruses, worms, and trojan horses that might be inadvertently introduced to the corporate network when employees connect to the corporate network using their personal devices. A key part of maintaining a secure network involves ensuring that each computing device on the network is running up-to-date software and is also using appropriate settings. Due to the nature of modern networks and the various devices operating on the networks, maintaining a secure network involves working with a large variety of hardware configurations, various operating systems, and countless software applications.
In order to assist with network security, vulnerability scanners have been developed to assess the weaknesses of computing devices and applications operating on a given computing device by performing a variety of scans and operations. Nessus® is one particular example of a vulnerability scanner that scans for vulnerabilities that could allow a hacker to nefariously gain control of computers or access data. For example, Nessus® conducts port scans to determine which ports on a computing device are open to outside networks, and then attempts to exploit the open ports. Nessus® also scans for misconfigurations, outdated software, the use of default usernames/passwords, the use of common passwords (e.g. “password,” “abc123,” etc.), and for accounts with no passwords. Nessus® can also simulate attacks on a system like buffer overflows and denial of service (DOS). What Nessus® and similar products lack is the ability to look beyond individual machines and factor in network configuration.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.